


tyler + josh + alcohol = ?

by pinupghouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, josh isn’t, tyler’s a lightweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinupghouls/pseuds/pinupghouls
Summary: "listen, i'll down this fancy drink here, and two shots of— of something, i don't know, and prove to /you/, mister i-only-drink-beer-because-i-am-a-manly-man, how much of a lightweight i am not!"





	tyler + josh + alcohol = ?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you OtherCrazyThing for translating this to russian !  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7111346

one friday night finds josh and tyler sitting at a bar, josh having had a beer and a shot of vodka, and tyler two margaritas and a jello shot.

"dude," tyler slightly slurs, "did you know? that i, tyler joseph, have only been drunk once, in my entire life," he says dramatically.

"no shit," josh answers sarcastically.

"no i'm serious joshie! this—“

"i forgot you call me joshie when you drink," josh sighs.

"there is nothing wrong with joshie! i actually find it quite adorable," tyler states perkily.

"i don't," he mutters.

tyler stares at josh for a moment, as if he's trying really hard to focus on him.

"what?" josh snaps.

"what--what's got you so down in the dumps, my dearest friend?" tyler now looks concerned.

josh starts to smile slightly at the creases in tyler's forehead. "you're such a lightweight," he laughs.

"am not!" tyler pouts.

tyler then orders another margarita, as if he's trying to prove something. josh just shakes his head.

"listen," tyler begins slowly, then stares at josh again. there’s a pause, and then he starts as if he remembered where he was, "i'll down this fancy drink here, and two shots of— of something, i don't know, and prove to /you/," he jabs josh in the chest with his finger, "mister i-only-drink-beer-because-i-am-a-manly-man, how much of a lightweight i am not!" 

josh stares at him feeling slightly offended, but also trying to hold back laughter at how ridiculous his friend is.

"okay man, as long as you know i'm not making you do this. and you're gonna regret this in the morning so don't blame it on me," josh holds his hands up.

"fine," tyler quickly turns to look for the bartender and almost falls out of his chair.

•••

after tyler has his promised drinks (plus some of josh's beer) and josh has a few more beers, tyler is completely gone. 

"you, joshua william! joshua william dun, my best friend. you are my best friend josh, and you are so wonderful," tyler slurs. he's slumped down in the booth he and josh moved to, grabbing onto the table for dear life.

"thank you tyler, i know," josh is nowhere near as drunk as tyler is at the moment.

"you are quite welc-- wait. josh," tyler lies down in the booth, staring at the ceiling, "josh, am i you're best friend?"

"of course you are, you idiot," josh laughs.

it's quiet for a moment, and josh worried that tyler had passed out. then he hears sniffling.

"thank you joshua dun," tyler says in a watery voice. suddenly, he says in an even tone, "that's awesome man,"

"wait, what?" josh looks over at tyler confusedly, "werent you just crying for a second?"

"no? josh what do you mean?" tyler giggles and sits up.

"you were literally jus--oh nevermind," just waved his hand dismissively.

"okay, bud. whatever you say."

josh and tyler are both silent for a bit while tyler stares at josh and josh at a tv on the wall.

"you have reallyyyyy nice teeth," tyler blurts out.

josh peers at him for a moment, then stutters out, "o-okay, thank you?" 

"no i'm serious! and i'm not even drunk anymore!" he obviously slurs.

"dude, you just downed about 5 drinks and 3 shots in an hour, you are very much still drunk," josh points out.

"why aren't you drunk then?" tyler pouts.

"because, as i said earlier, you're a lightweight."

tyler then suddenly gets up from his side of the booth and slides into josh's side and leans in very close to josh.

"drunk or not, you're still really hot," tyler replies smoothly.

"you think my teeth are hot?" josh asks, slightly nervous at how close tyler is.

that causes tyler to absolutely lose it. he's laughing so hard that he has to lean on josh for support. josh is laughing lightly too, but is more concerned with how close tyler is to him.

when tyler stops laughing, he looks up at josh and smirks, inches from his face.

"what are you up to?" josh questions.

"me? nothing! just admiring the view. you're teeth really turn me on," tyler starts to giggle.

"oh, shut up," josh laughs.

tyler stops laughing, and stares at josh. josh can’t quite figure out the look on his face. 

“josh.” tyler says slowly. 

“ye—“ josh is cut off, by what he isn’t quite sure of yet. 

oh, that’s right, it’s tyler. tyler’s mouth. on his own. okay. 

tyler is kissing him. and tyler is drunk out of his mind. and josh is a little drunk. okay, a lot more than a little, but seriously better off than tyler is. 

josh snaps out of his head as tyler pulls away. josh can feel his mouth hanging open, but he can’t shut it. 

“you’re gonna catch flies like that” tyler tells him. he’s got a small smirk on his face. 

josh shuts his mouth and nods his head. he clears his throat. 

“what if that was what i was trying to do?” josh replies. 

“well in that case, maybe i shouldn’t be kissing you.”

josh gives a little laugh and looks down, blushing. 

“yeah, why did you do that?” he asks, still not looking at tyler. 

“what, kiss you?”

“yeah, i mean—“

“don’t be stupid josh. i may be drunk, but that doesn’t mean i don’t know what i’m doing,” tyler shrugs, “i’ve always wanted to kiss you. just been too nervous to do so. now that i’m drunk, i’m just like, fuck it! i might regret this tomorrow, but i might as well do it while i can! ‘cause i know damn well i won’t be confident enough to do this sober.”

josh finally looks up at him, still blushing. tyler’s looking at him really softly, and josh loves it. instead of saying anything else, josh grabs tyler by the collar and kisses him back. really hard. 

god, he’s wanted to do this for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> gah this is my second work ever and the last time i wrote something was like 2 years ago maybe???? i dunno but i kinda love this !


End file.
